Star Wars: Unsung Heroes
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: Co-written with Takeshi Yamato. Star Wars Legends/Canon fusion with some timing alterations. Tales of the Galactic Civil War from some of the less-noteworthy of its participants. Please note that the story is rated M for valid reason.
1. Prologue

**Xamusel: Okay, for those of you who were wondering about the next chapter of Kamen Rider: Gaim's Feudal Warfare in Sword Art Online, I am dreadfully sorry to say that I had not been able to work on it for who knows** _ **how**_ **long this year so far. I will eventually, mind you, but I haven't gotten to it yet… stupid muse giving me ideas that don't belong.**

… **well, more like I have a ridiculous time trying to get the planned content written in the chapter, since I own the first four volumes of the Progressive LN series as released in English. I don't want to force it, either, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, this idea was originally Takeshi's, but I decided to post it for him on my profile. This is, quite frankly, my first** _ **major**_ **foray into writing a fanfic of the Star Wars universe. The other one was scrapped out of existence… even though I wonder if that was the right thing to do or not.**

 ***ahem* In any case, this is also my first true foray into using the Fantasy Flight Games Star Wars RPG for any major purpose, since my previous foray was for an Omake in a friend's story. How that works, I'll let you be the judge of that, but I won't say which story this is until the chapter with the Omake is uploaded.**

 **Now, then… I guess we'd better get on with the prologue, then. HENSHIN! *transforms into a Showa-era Kamen Rider and rushes into position***

* * *

 **Star Wars: Unsung Heroes**  
 _by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Prologue: Standard Star Wars Intro Text Crawl

* * *

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

 **It is a time of warfare in the galaxy. One year has passed since the REBEL ALLIANCE  
destroyed the GALACTIC EMPIRE'S feared DEATH STAR weapon.**

 **In spite of the Death Star's destruction, the Galactic Empire has been growing  
stronger in terms of military power, mainly by use of propaganda to fuel its war machine.**

 **Even as this goes on, most citizens of the galaxy go about their daily business,  
and the Rebels continue to strike the Empire however they can.**

 **Fortunately for the Rebels, however, there exists a few groups of people who are willing  
to fight for the cause of restoring the GALACTIC REPUBLIC from before the time of the CLONE WARS.**

 **An Ex-Imperial Smuggler and a self-trained Force Sensitive ply the space lanes,  
taking on the Empire whenever they get the chance.**

 **The sister of the self-trained Force Sensitive, also the same herself, traveling as a mercenary for  
CTHU THE HUTT, a relatively small-scale crime lord who has a grudge against the Empire.**

 **A cousin of the two aforementioned Force Sensitives, one who steals for a living these days,  
and forges a path ahead through her connection to The Force.**

 **A MANDALORIAN Mercenary, who has developed feelings for the man who took her in,  
goes from job to job, waiting for the day she can confess her love to him.**

 **A young Rebel, a hotshot pilot, is assigned to a prominent Rebel black ops group.**

 **A naval captain from the days of the Clone Wars, now on the run from the IMPERIAL NAVY with  
his crew and his ship, looking to work with the Rebel Alliance.**

 **A mechanic on a Rebel cruiser, helping keep the ship's fighters working while  
pursuing a relationship with the squadron commander.**

 **An outpost that works to train a new YELLOW SQUADRON, giving their pilots  
access to new tactics and strategies, on top of new technologies.**

 **A group of rookie GRAY JEDI, who, along with their instructor, had managed to escape the  
purge by EMPEROR SHEEV PALPATINE, and are escaping the Inquisitors and whoever sent their way.**

 **And a small group of individuals that have established a space station in orbit of the planet Aurora,  
looking to mine resources from nearby asteroids, and provide trade and maintenance to those who  
pass through the area.**

 **Can these ten groups change the course of history in the galactic community? Only the Force knows  
the truth in advance.**

 **These Unsung Heroes must fight their own battles, in their own ways, to help bring down the Empire  
and restore peace to the galaxy…**

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: And so it begins…**

 **For the record, I only got into the FFG system around mid-February this year. I got interested, and decided to try it out - and while I am part of a campaign group, I wanted to try it in a fanfic, too.**

 **We'll see how it goes from here.**

 **Brief word of warning, we're going to play a bit fast-and loose with both 'Legends' and official canon. We'll include a lot of the same elements, but the timing on some of the post-Yavin items might be WAY off. You'll see what I mean as the story goes along.**

 **Also, since we are using the FFG system for this, we will be rolling the Dice associated with this system. This means that while we have a generic plan laid out, we don't know a lot of the specifics of what's gonna happen.**


	2. G1A1C1

**Xamusel: Alright… this is gonna prove to be very difficult to handle. Why do I say that, you might be asking yourselves? Well… honestly, I'm preparing this A/N for when Takeshi and I write the story as a whole. Currently speaking, as of this offline writing (April 5th of 2017), we don't have the introductory arcs planned out yet.**

 **Anyway, this chapter marks the beginning of the introductory arc for group 1, AKA the (currently) two-man crew of the** _ **Elsa**_ **expy. Yes, Takeshi has a thing for Xenosaga, not that I blame him for it. It's a good thing, I think, for him to be able to use things from other franchises to help fill in the gaps for the time being.**

… **then again, I worry that he might not be able to write an original story, which I don't want for him to have as a problem. I know it'll be a massive problem later on down the road if it's not corrected.**

 ***ahem* In any case, I suppose Takeshi would love to have some work done in this story before I ramble on like an idiot, so… HENSHIN! *transforms into a Showa-era Kamen Rider and rushes off to defeat the Underground Badan Empire***

 **EDIT 4/21/2017: Had to take care of a grammar error that cropped up.**

* * *

 **Star Wars: Unsung Heroes**  
 _by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Group 1 Arc 1 Chapter 1: Into the Void

* * *

 _VCX-100 Light Freighter_ Elsa

 _Hyperspace_

* * *

The VCX-100 was one of Corellian Engineering Corporation's largest light freighters, much more so than the YT-series. It was also somewhat famous (or maybe _in_ famous would be a better term) thanks to the actions of the _Ghost_ several years previous. This one had a different paint scheme than the _Ghost_ , however, having blue trim running along all its edges and in stripes along the hull.

Inside the ship, a T7-series astromech unit, practically an unheard-of antique, was watching over the systems as the ship flew through hyperspace, while the ship's human occupants were having quality time together.

"Hey, Takeshi?" the adult lady of the group asked her co-pilot and husband, while holding their daughter in her arms. "How's Kenji doing with you?"

"He's doing alright, Katrina" the adult male of the group replied, while holding their son. "Definitely got a grip, though… he's definitely going to be a strong one as he gets older. How's Larcei?"

"Doing good," Katrina answered. "However… she seems to desire milk at the most inopportune times for me, most of the time." She glanced down at Larcei for a short time, before turning to her husband again. "Is this how come all the women of your clan are so busty compared to everyone else?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Takeshi replied. "I don't have too many memories of back then anymore, but Sayane apparently had to feed a lot, too, from what I overheard Mom saying, sometimes."

The Yamato Clan was a large family of galactic explorers, making their way into the far reaches of the galaxy to blaze new hyperspace trails. Of course, some had found their calling in other walks of life, as mercenaries, smugglers, soldiers… one of the most famous had even been a Jedi, way back when, and a fair amount of the clan had still had Force Sensitivity to a degree.

Takeshi was one of the strongest, but most of their records of that era had been lost, so his parents had taken him to the planet of Orb Mansel, quarantined by the Empire (likely because of the Jedi ruins there) when he was nine. His little sister, Sayane, had been four at the time, and left behind.

Unfortunately, his parents were killed when the Empire found their ship and campsite, and bombed both, and the clan was wiped out on the same day - though he didn't know that part right away, as he was stranded on the planet with just the clothes on his back, his father's hunting blaster, the native creatures of the world, and the Jedi ruins.

At the very least, that was all there was to be found on the planet, until Takeshi had put his parents distress beacon back together and activated it. At the time, he didn't know why he was working on it then, but now? He knew it to be the Will of the Force.

Shortly after he activated the distress beacon, the _Elsa_ came flying down to pick him up, the hatch opening to reveal a woman, who Takeshi now knew as his wife, getting him off the jungle floor. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant of meetings, though, but it smoothed over soon enough.

He had had her take him back to Corellia, where he had learned the Yamato Clan was pretty much wiped out the day his parents were killed. His sister was apparently the only survivor, and that only because she was seemingly 'taken in' by the Empire.

Takeshi had sworn that he would find her, and that he would have vengeance on the Empire. Katrina had offered him the use of her ship, and the two had traveled together ever since.

That had been three years ago. Over the course of those three years, Takeshi had seen countless atrocities, both by the Empire and by criminal elements, and had realized that the deaths of his clan was just a symptom of a much greater problem - a galaxy taken over by injustice and tyranny. His desire for vengeance had cooled down at this point, and while he still sought to bring the Empire down, it was simply to halt their atrocities and restore justice to the galaxy.

Though he was still rather reckless, and tended to just charge in and attack without bothering to come up with battle plans. If it hadn't been for Katrina, or T7-X5 (whom they had found a year into their travels together), he probably would be dead hundreds of times over.

As far as things went, Takeshi was lucky to have met Katrina Romanov, now Katrina Yamato.

"Hey, honey?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, dear?" Takeshi asked in reply.

"Were you thinking of the time we met?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I admit it was a bit awkward, given how I hadn't had any human company for fifteen years, but honestly, I can't really see things going much differently…"

"I'll bet," Katrina nodded once as she spoke. "We still need to find their auntie, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Takeshi replied, looking off into the distance. "I know we will someday… and maybe we can introduce them to their other aunts and uncles."

Katrina nodded again for a moment, before she stopped in mid-motion. Jerking her head to Takeshi, she asked incredulously, "How did you find out about my half-siblings?!"

"I looked up the name Romanov in the Holonet," Takeshi admitted sheepishly. "I'd never had the infamous 'meeting with the in-laws', and you never really brought up the subject, so I guess I was curious."

Katrina sighed in defeat. "Okay, I guess I'd better tell you the whole series of events," she acquiesced. "But where to begin…?"

"Well, might as well start from the beginning, more or less," Takeshi began. "What was your home like when you were growing up?"

Katrina nodded once more. "Alright," she started. "Home was… well, it was tough living in the house when I was younger. For the first five years of my life, it was a matter of staying alive while my brother Carlile was working odd jobs, having been born ten years prior while my parents were 17. Still, things were less than pleasant… especially since father was a Spice addict, albeit a recovering one then."

"Wow," Takeshi replied in a bit of shock. "That… yeah, that definitely sounds like it'd be less than ideal. I assume things got worse after the Clone Wars?"

"Yes," Katrina answered. "I'll admit that my father, Carmine, had a lot of hope to recover while the Republic was in control… and my mother, bless her soul, was a workaholic who dared not cheat on him then. It's just… I was lucky that my brother was alive at the time, and still working those odd jobs, given that mother was sacked from her job one month before she was forced to leave it behind."

"Why was that?" Takeshi asked.

"Due to my uncle on her side having sided with the CIS," Katrina answered, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. "It only went even further downhill from there."

Takeshi was by her side quickly, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I… I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "That must have been tough."

Katrina wiped the tears from her eyes, before she continued, "Anyway, that my mother was sacked for something my _exiled_ uncle had done was only part of it… the Empire basically force fed a cocktail of Spice into my father's systems, Carlile was killed in a pirate attack by a remnant of the CIS on assignment as a Stormtrooper, and it was up to mother to be the breadwinner for us once more. Her first job? Working as a secretary for the planetary governor for the Republic. The next job she got was as a Moisture Farmer…"

"Wow," Takeshi replied in shock again. "Talk about a downgrade. Blacklisted from all the good jobs because of her brother?"

"No, not blacklisted," Katrina shook her head. "She was a firm believer in starting at the bottom to go to the top. She was planning to take over the moisture farm from the owner, due to complaints even the _men_ on staff had made about his hiring ethics." She fell silent for a few more seconds. "But, then…"

"Something happened that she didn't expect," he guessed.

Katrina nodded, before she admitted, "My mother, when I was a week past 15, was forced into prostitution that night after a late shift." Her hands would've clenched into fists were it not for Larcei occupying them. "She was gangbanged by, if the reports were to be believed, about fifteen men… and her undying devotion to my father was killed and buried in an unmarked grave."

Takeshi took a moment to set Kenji on a bed, before enfolding his wife in an embrace. "I… I'm sorry…" he whispered comfortingly. "I… I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…"

"You can't choose your family," Katrina whispered back to him. "That was what my mother, Clarissa, had instilled in me all this time. She may have been broken by the rape in mind and body, but she still loved me, which is all that matters."

Takeshi nodded. "So… I… I guess that's where your half-siblings came from…?" he asked. "Your mother being forced into… prostitution…?"

Katrina nodded in reply. "Yes…" she answered. "I was the last breadwinner for the family, and mother had enough on her hands as it was, having to take care of fifteen children… so I went to join the navy after I reached the age of majority."

Takeshi nodded. "Makes sense," he replied. "You probably didn't know just how bad the Empire was at the time, so joining the navy would be a good way to make money."

"Bingo," Katrina said. "Of course, it took me until about five years ago to want out… but my family was held hostage against me leaving the service alive." Trembling slightly, she said, "I never wanted my family hurt… not because of being in the navy."

Takeshi took Larcei from his wife's hands, and set the little girl next to her brother, before enfolding Katrina in an embrace again. "I can understand that," he said. "Family… family should always be important."

"Thanks, Takeshi…" Katrina said. "I have to admit, though, I was scared about what to do. I needed to get out, but couldn't risk my family's safety… it was thanks to the man named Desolas that I could save them."

Takeshi had heard a few things about Desolas from his wife already—that he had helped her out of a bad situation, and helped her get the Elsa, in exchange for several favors that could be called in at any time. This had to be the bad situation she had been talking about. "How did he do it?" he asked.

"Well, Desolas was able to redact a lot of military files," Katrina said, some of her chipperness filling her tone again. "All these files were mine, from when I was stuck as a military supply pilot… and even beforehand, too. He even bribed a Moff into letting me get enough credits to start up this smuggling operation. All he didn't do… was provide me a potential lover."

"Huh?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, you heard me," Katrina smirked in a teasing fashion. "At least, that was the case before he told me to head to Orb Mansell those three years ago, anyway."

Takeshi's eyes narrowed. "Something tells me this Desolas guy knows a bit more than he lets on about things," he said. "I mean, I'm grateful to him for directing you to where you could pick me up, but still…"

"I know, I know," Katrina answered. "It does sound fishy… or maybe he's a Jedi who escaped death?"

* * *

 _At that moment…_

* * *

A red-headed and green-eyed woman in her mid-twenties sneezed. "Is the Force telling me someone's talking about me behind my back?" she wondered aloud, before shrugging. "Oh well… better get back to my Desolas persona soon."

* * *

 _Back with Takeshi and Katrina_

* * *

"Maybe," Takeshi replied. "Either way, though, I'm glad we managed to meet, and fall in love." He gazed into her eyes, and began to pull her into a kiss.

At least, that was the plan, before T7 contacted Takeshi on the PDA. { _Master Takeshi + Mistress Katrina = incoming message from a mister Desmond Ole,_ } it said in droidspeak.

Katrina looked at Takeshi and asked, "What did T7 say?"

"Looks like we're getting a call," Takeshi replied. "A mister Desmond Ole, according to T7."

"Okay, let's hear this Desmond Ole out, then," Katrina said, making sure to walk with Takeshi to the bridge.

Takeshi nodded, walking up to the bridge with Katrina before the two took their seats. "OK, T7, put the call through."

T7 beeped an affirmative.

At once, the comms came to life, as a hologram of a middle-aged man appeared. " _Greetings, Mister and Missus Yamato,"_ he said. " _I am Desmond Ole, a man who would like to hire you for a delivery run."_

"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Desmond," Takeshi replied. "May I ask what you want us to transport, and where?"

" _The pleasure is all mine,"_ Desmond answered. " _As for what you need to transport, I have supplies for living alone to deliver to my granddaughter, who is currently living on Yavin XIII."_

"Yavin?!" Takeshi asked. "As in the gas giant? The place where the Rebel Alliance blew up the Death Star last year?"

" _Yes, that would be the right place,"_ Desmond answered. " _Is there anything you need to say about being in the Yavin system?"_

"I've heard the Empire's swarming the place with patrols, in case any Rebels come back," Takeshi remarked after a moment. "You sure we're needed for supplies, and not an extraction?"

" _Yes, Mister Yamato,"_ Desmond replied. " _It is indeed fortunate that my granddaughter is doing alright on Yavin XIII, considering that she knew how to hide her presence. With that said, could you please head to Acteon station in your next stop and pick up the supplies? If it turns out she needs to be extracted, then do so, but please stick to the assignment otherwise."_

"Understood," Takeshi replied. "We'll do the job. How much are you offering?"

" _I am offering 250 million for making sure she gets her supplies,"_ Desmond answered. " _Double that for in case extraction is needed."_

The pair's eyes widened. 250 million?! That was… that was more than either of them had ever seen in a long while! Granted, a fair amount of that would go into the _Elsa_ 's maintenance, but still!

"You have a deal," Takeshi informed. "We'll contact you when the job is done."

" _You have my thanks, Mister and Missus Yamato,"_ Desmond replied. " _Money isn't a concern for me, anyway, so that helps. Well, in any event, good luck."_ With that, the connection closed, leaving the two of them alone.

"250 million credits…" Takeshi whispered. " _Double_ that if we have to make an extraction…"

Katrina nodded dumbly, before she realized that Hyperspace was about to spit them out. "Well, better look presentable," she said, heading to get her shirt back on.

Takeshi nodded. As much as he liked the sight of his wife shirtless, he didn't want any other men to see it.

Part of him had always entertained the thought of a small harem, but he never really pursued that, and Katrina kept him happy enough.

" _You say something about a harem, honey?"_ Katrina asked over the PDA.

"Um, uh…" Takeshi stuttered, panicking. Frak, had he said that last bit out loud?!

A small chortle was heard, before Katrina calmed down. " _I wouldn't mind being the head wife, honey,"_ she said, playfulness in her tone.

Takeshi felt his face flush. "Umm…" he said, trying to say something more but nothing really coming out.

" _Just keep it in mind, dear,"_ Katrina said. " _No rushing into it right away."_

Takeshi nodded. "Right… right…" he said, trying to calm down.

He couldn't keep images about his wife and several other women all naked around him out of his mind, though…

" _Honey, please don't let your nose bleed you to death,"_ Katrina said seriously.

Takeshi had to wonder if he and Katrina had developed a Force Bond - he'd read about them on Orb Mansell, both he and his wife were Force-sensitive, and it seemed the only reason why his wife was capable of _reading his thoughts!_

* * *

 _On Yavin XIII_

 _144 Standard Hours later_

* * *

In a clear patch of land dedicated to viewing the ocean water, a large house was visible from about all directions. In this house, there was a young woman who lived here alone… alone with her pet Nexu.

She'd had a bit of a scare one year ago when that artificial moon had shown up, only to be destroyed by fighters launched from one of the other moons. She may not have had telescopes, but she was still able to see the battle, to a degree.

And something about the artificial moon had felt _evil_ , so she'd used her abilities to lend what aid she could to the fighters attacking it.

"Hmm… Nataku, it's been a few years," she said to her pet Nexu. "Do you think grandfather forgot about us?"

Nataku growled, which the woman understood as « _He could have had difficulty arranging for the supplies to be delivered, Mistress. After all, with that artificial moon, and now the giant wedge-things that we see far overhead every week or so, this system might be off-limits to common transport._ »

With a sigh, the woman said, "I see… I think you might have a point. Thank you for bringing it up to me. Now, what do you suppose is with the giant wedges?"

« _Possibly guard ships, Mistress,_ » Nataku replied. « _I… I cannot quite feel things the same way you can, but I can feel some things and… they almost feel like that artificial moon did._ »

The woman's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious, Nataku?!" she questioned.

« _Yes, Mistress,_ » Nataku replied. « _The evil is not quite as… potent as that of the moon, as if diluted, but it still seems to saturate them._ »

Before the woman could reply to that, however, her personal datacomm went off. "Hello?" she asked.

" _Your supplies are on their way, my dear granddaughter,"_ Desmond, the caller, said.

With a gasp of surprise, the woman squealed in delight. "Thank you, grandpa, _thank you_!" she exclaimed.

" _You're welcome, dear,"_ he replied with great humor. " _I just hope you stay safe, for your parents and my benefit, but that's up to you to determine."_

The woman nodded, before she asked, "When will they be here?"

" _Possibly tomorrow, at the earliest,"_ Desmond answered. " _Take care of yourself."_

"You, too," the woman answered fondly.

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: And that's the first chapter.**

 **Regarding Xam's notes up above, I will admit that I do tend to have problems with originality.**

 **Characters are doable, though it's a lot easier to do imports than full OCs. Worlds are a lot harder. I just find I work better working within established settings.**

 **Anyway, no real dice-rolling to be done this chapter, just establishing characters for the group and such. Tomorrow might be more of the same, though we might do some dice-rolling, as well.**

 **Furthermore, characters will have varying numbers of XP, depending on how much experience they have before their appearance, and will also gain XP at the end of each arc they participate in. We might have little 'mini-chapters' detailing what our characters have and acquire between arcs, or we might not.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter! :D**

 ***Edited 4/12/2017 to fix an issue brought up in a PM to Xam.**


	3. G1A1C2

**Xamusel: Well… this is proving to be interesting. For those of you who don't understand, this is the second part of at least three chapters for this story arc, since I'm not inclined to think I know how many chapters will be in an individual story arc. In the event that Takeshi and I get this chapter uploaded before the end of the month of April… well, that's another point in our favor, I think.**

 **Now that that's out of the way… I suppose this is as good a time as any to say that I suck at writing as fast as humanly possible in a day. My reason for saying this? The previous chapter** _ **and**_ **the prologue don't equal more than 5,000 words… and I feel they could've stood to have more words in them at some point.**

 **Oh, for those of you curious, the chapter names are going to be an abbreviated version of the Group Number, what story arc they're on, and the chapter number in the arc… barring unusual circumstances like joint story arcs.**

 **Alright… HENSHIN! *transforms into Kamen Rider Drive and drives to a battlefield***

* * *

 **Star Wars: Unsung Heroes**  
 _by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Group 1 Arc 1 Chapter 2: Special Delivery!

* * *

 _Aboard the_ Elsa

* * *

The supplies had been received—they had a container hooked up to the underside of the ship, which made it a good thing that the VCX-100 had magnetic clamps on the underside—and now the _Elsa_ was making its way through hyperspace to the Yavin system.

Granted, this was a trip that was meant to break so many Imperial laws as needed, but that wasn't the main issue.

"Takeshi, honestly," Katrina said, eying her husband from the corner of her eyes while facing the viewport. "What's wrong? Is there some vision you seem to have had in the last week, or is it something else?"

"I… I'm not sure," Takeshi replied. "I guess… between Imperial patrols, and anyone who wants to try sifting through or salvaging from the debris of the Death Star… I'm just worried this isn't going to go as easy as our client might have us think."

Katrina sighed lightly, shifting her eyes to looking ahead. "You have a valid point, dear," she admitted. "Honestly, if only the reality of what happened here was less devastating than it was, including wherever the Death Star was used to destroy first… but, unfortunately, we cannot change the past." After a few seconds pause, she asked, "Now, Takeshi, could you please take us out of Hyperspace safely?"

Takeshi shook his head to clear it, then nodded. "Right," he said, looking over the controls. "All readouts look good. Dropping out of Hyperspace in five, four, three, two, one…" He hit the appropriate control, dropping the ship to sublight.

Upon dropping out of Hyperspace, they saw the remains of the battle, which was primarily from the Death Star and its TIE Fighter complement. Not only that…

{ _An R6 series Astromech droid?!_ } T7 questioned in droidspeak. { _Oh my_ circuits _! And it's in a state of distress and disrepair, too! Can we_ please _pick it up and repair the poor thing?_ }

"Wait… what did T7 say?" Katrina asked.

"He spotted an R6 unit in the debris, and wanted us to pick it up and repair it," Takeshi replied. "I have to admit, those are still rather new, so we might as well. T7 could probably use a little extra help around the ship on occasion."

{ _Oh,_ thank _you, Master Takeshi Yamato II!_ } T7 declared, sounding rather elated. { _I promise that I'll show the R6 the ropes around here, so take care of your jobs, please._ }

"Again, what did T7 say, Takeshi?" Katrina asked.

"He said he'd show the R6 unit the ropes once we got it patched up," Takeshi replied. "Anyway, let's pick up that droid, then find our drop-off point."

"Yeah, I hear you," Katrina said. "Now, then…" At that point, she activated a lever to pick up the R6 unit with a mechanical ship-based arm, before dragging it into the mechanical area of the _Elsa_. "Okay, shall we continue on our way?"

"Yeah, let's," Takeshi replied. "Hopefully we can make the drop off and get out of here before any Imperials show up."

"Agreed," Katrina said, before using the long range scanners to find where their client wanted them to go. After a short time… "A- _HA_! I found our stop!"

"Great!" Takeshi replied. "Let's set it down, and get the delivery made."

"Roger that."

* * *

 _On Yavin XIII_

 _Near the house with the clear landing_

* * *

The woman who lived on Yavin XIII, an orange haired beauty with blue eyes, was doing her yard work when she suddenly stopped. She normally never stopped doing yard work, not unless something was going to happen, so what could it be…? With a weary sigh, she connected to the Force, feeling what was on her way. As she felt through her connection to the Force what had made her stop, she noticed an incoming freighter with four human passengers flying into the atmosphere of her home moon.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "My supplies must be incoming!" Straightening herself, she put away her supplies and hurried to get herself presentable. Upon making herself presentable, in an outfit that made herself feel like her great-grandmother on her father's side before her, she walked over to the door that led outside when she realized something.

"Oh, silly me," she said softly. "I still need to make refreshments. Maybe this drink called 'tea' would do?" Walking to her kitchen, she started preparing the refreshments, but… "Now where did I put those leaves? Nataku, did you eat the drink leaves again?"

« _No, Mistress,_ » Nataku growled in reply. « _I learned my lesson after the first time._ »

"That's good," she answered. "Now, I know I have them here _somewhere_ …"

Eventually, she found the supply of leaves, only they were on top of a really high shelf. "Ugh…" she groused. "I need a chair." Walking to find her chair, she stepped on it, only to realize that the chair was a tad shorter than she needed to barely reach the leaves.

Realizing it was the best she could do, she slid the chair over to the shelf and climbed on top of it, standing on her tiptoes to get up to the leaves. Stretching out an arm, she just barely managed to get a hold of the leaves, but no sooner had she taken a hold of the package when she heard the chair sliding backward—she tried to keep balanced, but her feet slipped from the chair and she crashed to the ground.

"Owie…" she said, trying to get up from that mess for a moment, before she heard a pounding on the front door… followed by someone yelling "Hello? Is everything alright in there?"

After that… the door crashed inwards!

* * *

 _Outside the house on Yavin XIII_

 _A couple minutes earlier…_

* * *

"Takeshi?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah?" Takeshi asked in reply.

"Is it just me, or is our employer messing with us?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, that does seem to be the feeling I'm getting, too," Takeshi replied. "I mean, I was not expecting something like this."

Katrina nodded, before she looked around the place. It seemed like whoever lived here was doing yard work, and by such a tedious method as doing a lot of it by _hand_ fer cryin' out loud! Why were they not there any longer…?

A crash was heard from inside the house.

"What the frak?" Takeshi asked, before running up to the door and pounding on it. "Hello? Is everything alright in there?"

Before anything else could happen, the door broke, collapsing inwards, as he unintentionally followed it.

Katrina facepalmed, before she rushed to Takeshi at the front door of the house. "Takeshi, what have we talked about this?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Not to bang on doors… sorry…" he said.

"No, Takeshi," Katrina sighed and shook her head. "It's not to rush in without a plan." Holding her hand up to her husband, she said, "Apology accepted."

Takeshi nodded. "Right," he said, before getting to his feet again. "Everything alright in here?" he called out again.

At that point, an overgrown Nexu came walking in the entryway, growling at them before moving its head to a different room, what seemed to be a kitchen, and walking in that direction.

Takeshi looked at Katrina, shrugged wordlessly, and went to follow the Nexu.

Katrina sighed, before she looked at Takeshi. "It's times like this when I wonder why we haven't been made Force Spirits yet," she said softly. She then followed her husband to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, however, she discovered something… interesting. The reason for the crashing inside the house was a woman who fell down from a chair, holding onto a package of leaves, wearing granny robes in a very… disheveled appearance that managed to reveal a lot of skin on her chest. On top of that, her husband was getting ready to pick up the woman, which meant (to her) that he found his first sub-wife!

Takeshi, meanwhile, wasn't thinking about that. "Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked respectfully as he helped her to her feet.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" the woman answered by the time she got to her feet. "My name is Leila Skye," she said, before looking at the _Elsa_ through the window. "I take it you were hired by Grandpa Desmond to send me some supplies?"

"Yeah, we are," Takeshi replied. "I'm Takeshi Yamato, and this is my wife, Katrina," he said, gesturing to Katrina as he introduced her.

"A pleasure," Katrina nodded, all the while taking discrete measurements of Leila mentally.

"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine," Leila said with a small smile. "Now, if you don't mind my asking, where are the other two with you?"

Takeshi blinked. "Um… other two…?" he asked. "I… I'm not quite sure what you mean…"

"I'm sure you know," Leila answered, smiling in a way that didn't reach her eyes. "Otherwise, my intuition would be false, and a woman like myself has an accurate intuition."

"…Intuition?" Takeshi asked. "Does this mean you… sensed us coming in or something?"

"Indeed," Leila nodded. "I don't do business with liars, especially if they make it a habit to cause trouble _intentionally_. With that in mind…" she paused as she looked at her Nexu friend. "Nataku wouldn't have let you stay if he felt you were a troublemaking liar."

Takeshi sighed. It seemed their client was a Force-sensitive, with a pet Nexu. "Alright…" he said. "The other two who came with us are our children… they're not even a year old, so we had my astromech keep an eye on them in the ship while we went to meet with you."

"I see…" Leila said, putting a hand to her chin. "In that case, I suppose…" Removing her hand, she looked at Takeshi and Katrina, asking, "If it's not so much trouble, would you be willing to have some tea and snacks as refreshments?"

Katrina and Takeshi blinked. "Wait, what's tea?" Katrina asked.

"I'm… not entirely sure…" Takeshi replied. "Though judging from the context… I'm assuming it's some kind of beverage?"

"It is, mister Yamato," Leila answered. "Would you please bring your children with you, too? I think they might want some sleep, and I have the perfect blend to help them do so."

"Sure," Takeshi replied. "I'll go and get them—it'll free T7 up to keep an eye on the sensors, anyway."

"T7?" Leila asked. "You have an obsolete astromech droid from way back when?"

"Belonged to an ancestor of mine," Takeshi replied. "Found him a couple years ago, hired a mechanic to fix him up, and he's been with us ever since."

"I see," Leila answered. "It's an interesting tale, to be sure."

"You don't know the half of it," Katrina said, mainly in amusement. Turning to Takeshi, she said, "Honey? Don't forget to bring our kids."

"Right," Takeshi replied, as he left to head to the ship.

* * *

 _Later…_

* * *

"Honey?" Katrina asked when Takeshi returned to the house outside the _Elsa_. "Did you bring Kenji and Larcei?"

"I did, yeah," Takeshi replied, holding the two children, one in each arm. "Got T7 watching the scanners, too—he'll let us know if anything shows up."

Kenji and Larcei, as it turned out, were about ready to cause their poor dad to snap at them due to how loud their crying became… which was compounded by T7 speaking in droidspeak to them.

Leila looked at the twins and looked at the parents. "Hmm… I can definitely see the resemblances," she said with a smile. "Well, I hope they don't mind some tea."

"They probably shouldn't mind it," Takeshi replied. "We've been starting to introduce them to solid foods, but as long as this 'tea' isn't alcoholic, they should be fine with it."

Leila shook her head. "It's safe, I can assure you of that," she said. "All I need to do is this…" she pulled out a pair of baby bottles and a strainer full of leaves, putting the bottles down onto a counter, before pulling a pot shaped like a pitcher off the stove. She then began pouring hot water over the leaves into one baby bottle, before fastening the lid and pulling out a second strainer with leaves to repeat the process that way.

"Oh, that looks pretty neat," Takeshi remarked as he watched the bottles fill.

Leila shrugged when she finished pouring the water through the strainers into the baby bottles. "Thanks," she said, "but you should try for yourselves first." She pulled out a different strainer and some mugs, pouring water through the strainers to create some tea. "Keep in mind," she warned, "this blend is meant to stimulate you, unlike the blend your children have."

"I see," Takeshi replied. "I guess the blend for the children is to soothe them?"

"Bingo," Leila answered, just as she finished pouring the tea for the grownups. "There's pudding in the fridge, if someone wants to grab it."

"Pudding?" Katrina asked ecstatically. "I'll get it!" With that, she rushed to the fridge.

Takeshi chuckled. His wife really liked pudding.

* * *

 _Outside orbit of the Gas Giant Yavin_

* * *

An _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer, the _GES Havok_ , was simply cruising about open space near the Yavin system star, looking for possible dissidents to the rule of Emperor Sheev Palpatine. The _Havok_ was a ship that the _Emperor_ himself had assigned to the system fifteen consecutive times, mainly by recommendation of Grand Admiral Thrawn… which, to be honest, was a means of settling things with the captain of the vessel for his racism towards the Chiss officer.

In any case, the _Havok_ was just going to bypass the gas giant of Yavin and head on home, since nobody wanted to desecrate the ruins of the Death Star… unless they were stupid. Nobody wanted to be so stupid as to desecrate the _Death Star_ … not even the Rebel Alliance!

While practically everyone was off-duty, there was one sensor operator, age 47, who was trying to stave off boredom in his station, but having absolutely no luck of it so far. Force _dammit_ , this was going to be a problem, wasn't it?

The man on the bridge was just about to get the whole bridge refilled and someone to replace him on the bridge when he suddenly heard the door open. Standing to see who had entered, he saw another sensor operator, this time age 24. "Here to relieve me for this watch?" the older man asked.

The younger sensor operator shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I was just returning to my station after having a meal break, nothing else." He walked over to his station, which was coincidentally next to the elder sensor operator, and sat down. "By the way, just out of curiosity, what's with the color scheme of the IFF tags?"

The elder of the two shrugged when he heard that. "Well," he started, "Blue IFF tags are friendlies. Green ones are sunken friendlies. Yellow ones are old debris from long before the Clone Wars. Orange ones are sunken hostiles. Red ones are hostiles." Looking at the other sensor operator, he asked, "Why?"

"What about purple IFF tags?" the younger guy asked in reply.

"Uh… I think those would be unknowns," the elder man answered. "Again, why?"

The younger man simply pointed at the screen and showed the elder why… a purple IFF tag had entered the Yavin system earlier that day!

"Oh, _shit!_ " the elder exclaimed. "I'm contacting the captain right away!" Pressing a button on his console, he exclaimed, "Captain, we need you on the bridge! An unknown has appeared in the Yavin system!"

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Oh, boy, that isn't good.**

 **Well, the** _ **Elsa**_ **has arrived at Yavin, and Takeshi and Katrina have met with Leila. First major fight is coming soon, so be ready for it.**

 **Also, we've started FFG-System Dice Rolls—we won't say just where they are, but they have had effects.**

 **A lot more are coming soon, though, so be ready. :)**

 ***Edited 4/12/2017 to fix some issues brought up in a PM to Xam. And yes, we know the R6 technically wasn't around yet by the time of Yavin - we're doing a little artistic license here, and I did say that we'd be playing fast-and-loose with timing elements. What does this mean for the R7 model and the E-wing fighter? Well… wait and see.**


	4. G1A1C3

**Xamusel: *phew* This is not exactly a common trend with me, releasing new chapters in short intervals like this, but it's happening. Honestly, though, I prefer my chapters to be longer than the previous amount I've released.**

 **Anyway, enough about that. This is probably gonna be an interesting update for you guys, hopefully. With that said, we hope you enjoy, since a fair bit of effort went into making this story.**

 **Now, one last thing I should ask… me crying out 'Henshin' should stay, yes or no?**

 **Please enjoy the story. :)**

 **Oh, right, I really need to say something else (in reply to a PM I got from someone on the subject)… we goofed big time in regards to Imperial High Command being nearly gutted at the Battle of Yavin. To quote the PM:**

" **Xam, just to note, NO one missed the fact that the Imperial High Command was nearly gutted. Almost all of the top big shots throughout the Empire, were on it when it went. Also, more than a million of the Empire's elite and best troops.**

 **Something the Rebels haven't been quiet about, was the fact they achieved the feat with only 30 fighters and a single freighter.**

 **Yeah, only a handful came back, but the Empire lost a hell of a LOT more!"**

 **Yeah, that's what Takeshi and I have to be concerned about, messing up facts like that. Don't worry, we've got it fixed up by now, people.**

 **Also, please note, this chapter took us about 11 days to finish up. This is primarily because I had so many other things distracting me from the chapter as a whole, things Takeshi noticed, among other things. I have other things I do need to do, things that will more than likely make this less of a priority, but I should be able to finish this up as soon as possible with Take as well.**

 **Now, again, please enjoy the story. :)**

 **EDIT 17:50 4/20/2017: Something was brought in a PM and resulted in a slight adjustment. We'll do what we can to keep better track of things like this in the future.**

* * *

 **Star Wars: Unsung Heroes**  
 _by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Group 1 Arc 1 Chapter 3: Home is under attack!

* * *

 _On the surface of Yavin XIII_

 _Where Leila lives_

* * *

"So, it was called the Death Star?" Leila asked.

The three had settled down to have a brief chat after the children had gone to sleep, and among the first topics was the Death Star and the recent fight at Yavin IV.

Katrina nodded. "You might not have heard of the name before due to not having a computer that accesses the Holonet on hand," she said, "but it was classified as a superweapon for a good reason."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "The thing had a 'superlaser' for a main gun that could blow up planets… and the Empire used it on Alderaan."

Leila frowned in concentration. "Alderaan… I know I've heard of the name before, but where?" she asked. "Where in the Galaxy was it?"

"It was one of the Core worlds," Takeshi replied. "The planet was totally pacifistic, even if some of its citizens supported the Rebellion, and had no weapons… and yet the Empire just blew it up as a demonstration of the Death Star's full power."

Leila felt herself ready to puke at the thought. "I don't feel so good," she admitted. "Is there anything else you can say about the Death Star that's _not_ about how it destroyed a peaceful planet?"

"Not really," Takeshi replied. "It was meant to be a symbol of fear, a weapon so powerful that it could terrify the galaxy into submission. It's just lucky that it had one critical weakness, and the Rebels learned about it, and how to exploit it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Palpatine's chambers…_

* * *

All of a sudden, Sheev Palpatine sneezed in his sleep, waking him up. "Who's talking about something I owned behind my back?!" he roared. Reaching through the Force, he discovered what it was about… "Oh, the Death Star? It should've been around still, to keep the rebelling members down, plus to destroy the Invaders from beyond Sky River Galaxy."

* * *

 _Back on Yavin XIII_

* * *

Leila nodded in understanding. "I see," she said. "In that case, I hope it doesn't have a sibling of its own for the Galaxy to worry about."

"Agreed," Takeshi replied. "Anyway… why exactly did you decide to live out here in seclusion? I assume there had to be a reason…"

Leila nodded, before she walked over to a chest in the room. "I can only assume you know about what the Empire would do to anyone that's sensitive to the Force and isn't one of their own, right?" she asked.

Takeshi nodded. "Considering what they did to my parents' ship when they found it on a planet with Jedi ruins, not to mention what they did to my entire clan, yeah, I pretty much know the drill," he said. "I take it you were escaping them?"

"Actually, not initially," Leila answered. "I was born into this tradition of learning how to tend to the earth around me from my father's side of the family. The eldest child had to live here on Yavin XIII for a score in years before they were allowed to have children of their own… and, incidentally, it was meant for one eldest child to pass on to their own eldest child." She sighed in fondness. "I still have seven years to go, give or take, unless something comes up."

Takeshi nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, I've heard of all sorts of family traditions, so it makes sense. Did something happen to turn it into an escape from the Empire?"

Leila nodded. "What happened was that I had discovered my connection with the Force at the unripe age of 11, which makes me 23," she answered. "I was trying to take care of my garden at the time, looking forward to the new crops, when I felt Nataku come from the woods… I calmed him down before he could try eating me, which was when I realized I was born Force Sensitive."

"Ah, and you knew you would have problems if you came home," Takeshi replied. "That has to be rough."

"Indeed," Katrina added. "I wouldn't want that life on _anyone_ , it's that rough."

Leila nodded. "I hope this doesn't bite us in the bums for talking about the Force…" she said lowly.

"I know," Takeshi replied. However, before the conversation could continue, Takeshi's comlink went off, and at the same time all three felt a deep chill, as if something was coming towards them.

{ _Master Takeshi! Incoming_ Imperial II _-class_ Star Destroyer _inbound for your position!_ } T7 exclaimed over the comlink. { _You may have felt it by now, but please, evacuate everyone that you can there!_ }

Leila was about to ask something when Katrina asked, "Honey, what did T7 say?"

"Nothing good," Takeshi replied. "We've got an _Imperial II_ -class _Star Destroyer_ heading this way!" He turned to Leila. "It looks like we may have brought the Imperials to your doorstep, Miss Leila, and I apologize for that."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Leila asked in confusion. "How did you get all that from those beeps and whistles?"

"It's Droidspeak," Takeshi replied. "All astromech droids have it, and it's how they communicate when not plugged into a ship. It takes training and practice to learn how to understand it, but if you can, it makes talking to them a whole lot easier."

Katrina nodded in agreement. "Granted, I never learned how to understand it," she admitted. "However, it's certainly saved our lives, especially when Takeshi relays what the problem is."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "Again, I deeply apologize for having brought the Imperials to you, Miss Leila."

Leila shook her head at that. "No need to apologize," she said. "I had a feeling that I was supposed to leave this moon today, which didn't make sense until now." Standing up, she continued, "I'll pack my things up for this trip out."

Takeshi nodded. "I understand," he replied. "Now, as much as it'd probably be more prudent to just run away as soon as we're onboard, I think I'd rather try taking that thing down. Might not be easy for a light freighter, even one modified like ours, but I believe we can do it."

Before Leila could say anything on that subject, even as she was opening her mouth to speak, Katrina looked at Takeshi and yelled, "Are you _crazy?!_ We don't have the ability to pull that off, not unless we somehow had access to a master in Battle Meditation!"

"I've studied Star Destroyers in my spare time, Katrina," Takeshi replied. "If we take out the shield generators on the command tower, the ship will be defenseless, and we can then either take out the bridge, or take out the power core on the underside. Granted, I'd have to man the topside turret to take on enemy fighters, but-"

"But _nothing,_ Takeshi," Katrina said firmly. "We don't have a single clue how to pull that off with our connection to the Force, _and_ we'd be sitting ducks doing it otherwise, given the fact that the TIE Fighters are more than likely to swarm us while we attempt to power up the systems for overpowering the shield generators!"

"Uh…" Leila started to speak up, only to be interrupted by Takeshi.

"As I said, my love, I'd man the topside turret," Takeshi said. "I trust your piloting skills, and I'd keep the fighters off of us."

"Excuse me…" Leila tried speaking again, only for Katrina to speak over her.

"Takeshi, that might work in a place where we had a lot, and I mean a _lot_ , of back-up, but that's what we _don't_ have! How in the name of the Living Force are we supposed to kill off the Imperial TIE Fighters _and_ the Star Destroyer at the _same time_?!" Katrina demanded.

"Hello?!" Leila raised her voice slightly, only for Takeshi to speak over her as well.

"Look, I know there are problems, but honestly, I don't see any other option!" he said. "If we just run, I know we can outrun them, but they might be able to ID us! While I know we're fighting the Empire secretly, the emphasis is on the _secret_ part - getting ID'd would make it a lot harder for us to get around! Whereas, if we take it out, we can buy ourselves at least a little bit of time, hopefully a lot of time, before we start having problems!"

"Guys!" Leila shouted while Takeshi was speaking his last word.

"What?!" the two snapped back at her.

"I happen to be a master of Battle Meditation," Leila said assertively. "Before I discovered I was Force Sensitive, I could direct the flow of mock battles with friends and family that way."

"Really?" Takeshi asked. "Wow, that… this might just work, after all!"

Before Leila could agree with that, Katrina raised her eyebrow suspiciously and asked, "Did you just say 'mock battles'?"

"Um…" Leila started, feeling sweat all over her face. "Yes?" she asked instead of stating.

Katrina facepalmed. "Of course… this is not gonna end well," she muttered.

"Don't worry!" Takeshi replied. "We can do this, I just know it! So what if she doesn't have proper battle experience?"

Katrina removed her palm from her face before she sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine," she relented. "I suppose this would be as fine a place as any to fall in combat."

Leila was about ready to retort to that when Nataku walked up to her and nudged her in the torso. "Hmm?" she let out. "What is it, Nataku?"

« _You have always told me that the Force has a will, Mistress,_ » the Nexu growled. « _Trust in that will, as you always seem to._ »

Leila felt her heart warm up at that particular reminder. "Thanks, Nataku," she said. "I guess you're right. I'll trust in the Will of the Force."

Takeshi nodded. "Good advice for all of us," he said. "Now come on, we all need to get ready."

Katrina, Nataku, and Leila agreed with the message.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Aboard the_ GES Havok

 _In one of the Pilot Ready Rooms…_

* * *

"Alright, men," a portly Imperial pilot began his speech. "We have our orders, and we need to go over them again. We have discovered an unknown in the Yavin System, which means we need to determine whether or not the unknown is friend… or foe." Pointing at the door to the hangar bay, he said, "Due to the nature of this battle, some of us might not make it home to our families, even in mentions. Anyone that walks out that door can _and_ will die out on the battlefield… are you all willing to face that risk?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" came the replies of the other pilots in the squadron… well, almost.

The portly pilot looked at the one who was silent for a bit, before asking, "Anything you'd like to share, Ensign Fleming?"

The other pilots looked in the direction of the silent, blond-haired, blue-eyed pilot.

"Nothing much, Commander Nobblet," Ensign Io Fleming finally answered. "I was just wondering why we needed to keep this battle off the books."

"Wanting a chance to impress that lady of yours, Io?" one of the other pilots asked with a chuckle.

With a sigh of annoyance, Allen Nobblet gave off his best 'shut up or _else_ ' glare… which thankfully did the trick, getting everyone to focus on him. "It's a decision the captain of this ship decided on, _ladies_ ," the portly soldier snarked as he reprimanded them. "Honestly, I believe the battle would be a sign that the Rebels are on the loose, _especially_ if the fight was on the books."

Before the other pilots could speak up, Io said, "Understood. I guess we need to keep this off the books, even though I would rather this weren't, given how dangerous the situation could very well be."

After a couple seconds, and before Allen had a chance to speak up again, the PA went off, " _Attention, Nobblet Squad. You're first to launch when you get into your TIE Fighters. Just make it to your units in less than fifteen minutes to be first to sortie."_

"Guess that's our cue," Io said, heading for the door. "Well, you coming, everyone?"

"We are, Io, we are."

* * *

 _Fourteen minutes later_

 _On the Bridge of the_ GES Havok _…_

* * *

The sensor officer turned to look up at his captain from the Crew Pit. "The unknown still seems to be on Yavin XIII, sir," he reported. "No change yet—correction, it seems to be taking off from the surface now, sir!"

"Don't allow it to leave the atmosphere!" the captain snarled as he gave the order. "Fire turbolasers at it if you have to, just wipe it off the face of the Galaxy!"

"Understood!" the gunnery control officer replied. "Firing!"

The _Havok's_ guns opened fire, sending massive green bolts of energy into the atmosphere at their target…

And missing entirely.

"Sir!" the gunnery control officer called out. "We have a failure in the targeting system! It's unable to get a proper lock on the target!"

"Managed to get a partial ID, though," the sensor officer added. "No transponder ID yet, but it's a VCX-100 light freighter, sir!"

" _Blast!_ " the captain pounded his fist into his armrest. "That means you need to do it all _manually!_ " After a few moments of seething, he calmed down slightly. "Well, don't just _sit_ there," he ordered, "use your manual training to shoot it down!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Onboard the_ Elsa _…_

* * *

"That was easy," Katrina said, looking at the place that was shot at. "Who knew they had such crappy aim?"

Leila sighed, before saying, "So long, tea leaves… I'll miss your growing place, be sure of it."

* * *

Takeshi Yamato: And so the battle begins.

Now, Dice Rolls are in full effect here, the only volley from the Star Destroyer is a result of that. They were shooting at a ship three silhouette values smaller than them, meaning they had a Daunting Gunnery Check, and Gunnery Crew stats had only an Agility of 2 and just a basic Gunnery Skill, so already it's one Proficiency Dice and one Ability Dice against four Difficulty Dice. Add to that that the Elsa was moving, and in Atmosphere, and we decided to upgrade the difficulty twice. End result was four Failures, two Advantage, and a Despair. The Despair is the nasty one for the Star Destroyer - as the guns were powering up, the targeting systems suffered a catastrophic failure. This means any future gun volleys are going to be a lot harder. And the Advantage went into the sensors officer IDing the hull type.

Expect wacky results like this to continue, because the Dice run wicked. We will see epic fails. We will see incredible triumphs. We will even see canon character deaths. I will not say who, because it's mostly up to the Dice, but we're going to throw canon off the rails in spectacular fashion, and let the Butterfly Effect guide us from there.

 **See you in the next chapter, as we wrap up this introductory arc! :)**


	5. G1A1C4

**Xamusel: Okay, doing as much work in a day as I… sorry, as** _ **we**_ **can… can be a stressful thing to do to oneself. The goal I** _ **personally**_ **have is to work on increasing output for work in future months and years… can I achieve it? I dunno, but I can sure as** _ **hell**_ **do what I can, no less!**

 **In any case, this space up here is where I plan to respond to reviews (guest or otherwise), while Takeshi might or might not respond to reviews down in his section. That will be up to him.**

 **Actually… speaking of reviews:**

 **F-14 Tomcat Lover (see the bottom for the review on its own and Takeshi's reply to it): Yeah, it may be underused in an actual fanfic, but I can name at least one other person who uses dice rolls. Said person is called CSS Stravag on FFN. To understand why he does it would be an irrelevant measure on our ends, so I should explain that we use the dice because it's a nice way to honor the system we're basing this Star Wars fic on… and, by system, I mean tabletop RPG system. Of course, the better answer is in the bottom side of this chapter, not up here.**

 **To continue the reply to Tomcat, who said she** _ **didn't**_ **have a steady supply of tea on hand as she was on the** _ **Elsa**_ **? I only wrote that comment because she will miss gathering the tea from near her old home, as the turbolaser destroyed the field beyond repair.**

 **Anyway, nothing new to report, not yet at least… other than the fact that I'm in the running for this April's edition of National Novel Writing Month. I mean, sure, not all the words in this month's competition are from this particular story. In fact, a whole lot of them aren't even for Unsung Heroes to begin with, but for one of my other projects. I just have yet to get my focus on that other project right now… especially since the co-author for that one is on vacation right now.**

 **…*ahem* Anyway, for now, we shall continue the story here. We** _ **do**_ **have a good portion of the story developed, in any case, even if it's only a good portion of the beginning. We still need to get more planned… which we will be doing once we've managed to finish writing the first arc of Group 3. Please keep that in mind.**

 **Oh, one last note: the last words of the _ISD II_ -class _GES Havok_ 's captain are a reference. Guess where it came from, and when** ** **…** you'll get an internet cookie for the work.**

 **Now, with all that said, I suppose we should continue… shall we?**

 **EDIT 4/21/2017: Had to do some slight edits to account for showing instead of telling anger. You'll see what I mean (hopefully).**

* * *

 **Star Wars: Unsung Heroes**  
 _by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Group 1 Arc 1 Chapter 4: The Battle to GTHO!

* * *

 _Onboard the_ Elsa

 _Three minutes before departure…_

* * *

Takeshi settled into his seat in the topside gun turret, testing the controls as the turret swung to the left, then to the right, then back to standby. "Turret controls running green," he reported. "T7, you set?"

{ _T7 = plugged in and monitoring_ } came from the droid. { _Shields = all green_ / _Power flow to all systems = stable_ }

"Good," Takeshi replied. "Keep ready to boost and realign the shields as needed. Katrina, all set?"

" _We're all set in the seats,"_ Katrina answered over the PA. " _However, I don't know how Battle Meditation is supposed to be used. Is it_ really _supposed to be used while sitting at a_ starship _console?"_

"From what I've read about it, Battle Meditation can be done from just about anywhere," Takeshi replied. "Leila just needs to keep her concentration, and focus on guiding us through the battle, and helping keep us going. By the way, the kids all secure?"

There was a good natured chuckle over the PA. " _Don't worry, dear,"_ Katrina answered. " _They're as snug as a bug in a rug."_

Before Takeshi could reply to that, however, Leila asked over the PA, " _What?! What sort of expression is_ that _?!"_

"It's a fairly common one, from what I've heard," Takeshi replied. "Not sure exactly what it means, but I don't worry about it. You ready, Leila?"

" _Ready and rarin' to go, Takeshi,"_ Leila answered. " _Just be ready to shoot the enemy down from your position."_

"Right," Takeshi replied. "OK, let's do this."

Takeshi could soon feel a second presence brushing up against his mind, strengthening his confidence and improving his ability, and he could feel slight suggestions brushing up against his mind as to what to do.

A moment later, he felt the _Elsa_ shifting beneath him as the ship lifted off the ground.

Time to take on one of the biggest Imperial ships he had faced yet.

* * *

 _Onboard the_ GES Havok

 _Two minutes after departure of the_ Elsa _from Yavin XIII…_

* * *

Captain Uno Baldarage, the commanding officer of the _GES Havok_ , snarled in disgust as he saw the VCX-100 fly around the different TIE Fighters and the Turbolaser cannons. Thus far, he couldn't figure out _why_ the blasted automated gunnery stations were in such disrepair, but it could only be assumed to be a minor—

"Captain!" a sensor operator spoke up from his station. "I discovered the probable cause of the targeting system failing!"

" _What_?!" Uno snapped at the sensor operator, causing the man to flinch ever so slightly. "What did you discover to be the 'probable' cause of the failure?"

"Sabotage, sir," the sensor operator answered after a couple seconds of getting over his flinching. "Most likely by the Rebels…"

—dammit all to _HELL_! "Send word to Engineering to locate the problem immediately!" the captain ordered. "We have zero time to wait for the issue to be resolved on its own!"

"R-right away, sir!" the sensor operator answered, getting on the horn with Engineering.

After a few seconds of trying to reach the Engineering section, the officer in charge of Engineering got on the line. " _How can we help you today, Captain Balda—"_

"We've been sabotaged by the blasted _Rebels_!" Uno snarled in furious interruption, eyebrows twitching tremendously. "Get your men in Engineering looking for the sabotage and _undo_ it, or else _you'll_ face the firing squad!"

The officer in charge of Engineering let out a 'tsk tsk' noise, shaking his head over the holoprojector. " _I'm afraid it's not that simple, Captain,"_ he answered. " _See, if the Rebels knew what they were doing, they'd know that there's about twenty seven_ thousand _ways to sabotage a Star Destroyer in a fatal method,_ much _more if the Rebels were aiming for something_ else _. As this sabotage is currently unknown to us as to what it_ is _, I'm afraid I can't be of much help, since it would take nearly_ forever _to fix just by going over this one at a time."_

"JUST DO IT!" Uno roared, a vein showing up on his skin. "We need the guns and targeting systems back online _now_!"

" _Oh, so you need to actually_ hit _with your guns again?"_ the Chief of Engineering asked. " _Why didn't you_ say _so? We'll see about getting them online in about, oh… fifteen minutes minimum? Toodles."_ With that, his projection faded away, before Uno could retort.

"I swear I hate that man," Uno growled.

The XO of the _Havok_ wisely stayed quiet about how it was the Emperor who assigned the Chief of Engineering to their ship… though it was mainly to get under Uno's skin.

At that moment, the bridge shuddered from an impact. The VCX's gunner had taken out a TIE Interceptor, but had kept firing after the Interceptor had been destroyed. As such…

"Sir!" an officer in the crew pit shouted. "We've lost our portside shield generator!"

"Commander Nobblet is KIA!" the chief CIC officer yelled out at the same time. "That VCX has been tearing apart Nobblet Squad ever since they flew out!"

Uno decided to ring up the Chief of Engineering again, though he never got the chance to do so, especially as the rest of the half a dozen squads of TIE Fighters came flying out…

The VCX's turret gunner opened up again, but he didn't hit any of the fighters. However, his shots caused one unlucky pilot to dodge out of the way in just the right way to clip his wingman. One TIE wobbled slightly, but was able to stay on track. The other fighter also managed to right itself, but was having trouble keeping up.

Uno sat upright and looked at the latest issue caused by the enemy freighter, before he muttered loud enough to be heard, "Could it be… the _Ghost_?"

A sensor operator looked at his station for a bit, before trying to find that information again. "Uh, sir?" he asked.

"What?" Uno practically snapped. This was NOT his day!

"It's not the _Ghost_ ," the sensor operator answered timidly. "For some reason, the ship registry is missing for this particular ship…"

"Well, keep looking!" Uno snapped. "They may not be the scourge of Lothal, assuming that ship even survived all these years, but if they're here in the Yavin System, it's not in the best interests of the Empire!"

At that point, the VCX's frontal guns and turret guns destroyed one TIE fighter each, the turret's shots dealing a small amount of damage to a third TIE.

" _How_ are they _shooting down_ our TIEs like it's _nothing_?!" Uno frothed in rage.

"No clue, sir!" the CIC officer yelled. "It's like they know where to shoot before they shoot!"

"Shoot the blasted freighter out of space this _instant_!" Uno demanded, even while he tried to think of what could possibly be the cause of the TIEs going down. ' _I know there's a logical explanation for this,'_ he thought, disliking where this would possibly lead him. ' _But what_ is _it?!'_ Unfortunately for him, the reason eluded him, causing him to stress himself while he thought it over.

The gun turret on top of the VCX blew up another TIE, then hit a lucky weak spot on the TIE it had damaged earlier, causing a second fireball. The frontal guns destroyed another TIE, and peppered its wingman with shrapnel, causing it to veer off and hit another TIE. The TIE that was run into wobbled a bit, but stayed on track, while the one that had been peppered with shrapnel was sent spinning.

Another TIE Fighter lined up a shot and fired, managing to get through the shields. It dealt only minor damage, but the shot managed to hit in such a way that the VCX was knocked out of its intended heading.

Uno leaned forward in his seat and let loose a holler of ecstasy. " _All_ right!" he exclaimed. "That'll show those rebels what we can do!"

"Uh, sir?" an officer in CIC spoke up. "It's not down yet, captain…"

Case in point, the ship let loose with more firepower. Its front guns cut down another TIE, a second TIE getting caught in an engine and turning into another fireball.

The turret opened up, as well, taking another TIE out, but the fire kept going again—and the ship shuddered from another impact and explosion.

"The starboard shield generator is gone!" the damage control officer shouted. "Our shields are down, sir!"

Captain Uno very visibly panicked when he heard that both shield generators were now down. Sweat started pouring down his face, even as he decided to do the one thing he felt would save his reputation. With a panicked voice that had a touch of terror in it, he yelled over the PA, "All hands, ABANDON SHI—!"

As he tried to give the order, the bridge was hit by the off-course TIE Fighter that had shrapnel in it, causing it to blow up and vent oxygen from the area around it.

* * *

 _Onboard the_ Elsa

 _After the bridge of the_ Havok _was destroyed…_

* * *

After the bridge was taken down, the rest of the TIEs were easy pickings, even as the Star Destroyer fell silent, escape pods jettisoning from all directions.

"Well, that was fun," Takeshi said as he entered the _Elsa's_ cockpit. "And definitely the biggest Imperial ship we've taken down so far."

Leila stayed silent while Takeshi spoke up, even as she nodded in agreement.

"You _bet_ that was the biggest Imperial ship we took down, Takeshi!" Katrina guffawed after she said that. "I mean, seriously, what are the odds of the Imps surviving _that_?!"

"Not likely," Takeshi replied. "Even if their crew get rescued from those pods, I'd imagine the ship is a write-off." He turned to Leila. "So, Leila, what are you going to do now?"

Leila tilted her head to her right side, humming in thought. After a bit of time, she returned her head to its original position and nodded. "I've decided," she said. "I'll be coming with you two, hopefully to ensure your children stay safe…" Blushing slightly, she removed her robe while sitting down at Takeshi's spot in the cockpit, showing off a rather revealing shirt which did _nothing_ to deter the imaginations of either Takeshi _or_ Katrina.

Takeshi blushed. "Umm… uh… sure," he stammered, trying to divert his gaze, but failing. "H-having your… fr-friend Nataku along will… c-certainly he-help with that, too…"

Katrina didn't even say anything at first when she laid eyes on Leila's funbags, instead going in and groping her mammaries. "How'd you _do_ it?!" she demanded.

With an erotic gasp, Leila asked, "D-do what?"

"Get your boobs that large _without_ surgery!" Katrina yelled. "Don't _tell_ me I need to drink plenty of milk…!"

Takeshi's blush only deepened, as he watched his wife very erotically groping the other woman…

Leila moaned into the groping as she answered, "I… I'll tell you… if you and Takeshi… promise to do me… a favor…"

"A favor?" Takeshi and Katrina asked at the same time.

Leila nodded. "I… need… seed~!" she exclaimed erotically at the end. "Please give me some~"

Takeshi blinked, even as his blush just grew deeper. Was she really asking for—for _that?!_

Katrina almost immediately turned the same shade of red that Takeshi was. "Do you even know what you're…?" Katrina started to ask, before she paused, seeing Leila nod insistently.

"I know… what I… mean by… seed," she answered, gazing Takeshi out of the corner of her eyes. "I really want this…"

Takeshi just kept the blush for a few moments, before nodding. "Al… alright…" he said, slowly walking up to her. "Um… be… before we get started, may… may I ask why?"

Leila nodded. "I guess… it's love at first sight…" she answered. "I… want to be with you…"

Takeshi blushed, but nodded. "Yeah… I… I guess I can understand…" he replied. "I… I hope you're… not averse to sharing…?"

Leila shook her head. "I wouldn't mind," she answered.

Katrina took that opportunity to ask, "What's your secret to boobs these large, exactly?"

Leila pulled out a packet from her robe. "This is an invention of my father's mother," she admitted. "A type of tea that takes three cups to drink in a day before sleeping them into size."

Katrina practically drooled when she saw the tea packet. Before she decided to snatch it, however, she thought of something. "How many of these packets do you have?" she asked.

"Er…" Leila trailed off. "Twelve more of them?"

Takeshi blinked. "So… we might want to hold onto them for a bit, then," he said. "I mean… I get the feeling Katrina wants me to have a harem, so it'd be good to save the tea, just in case we get more members who want it."

Leila nodded as soon as she heard Takeshi finish what he was trying to say. "Agreed," she said. "Well, is there a room available for us?"

Takeshi nodded. "Katrina, get us into hyperspace for Dantooine," he said. "Once that's done, we should get to our quarters to… get to know… the latest addition to our family."

* * *

 _At that time_

 _Io Fleming's TIE Defender_

* * *

Io Fleming sighed in relief as he finished dodging debris and fallen comrades. It wasn't a good thing to think about, being the sole survivor of the entire TIE Fighter force from the _Havok_ , but at least he could get away from the idiot captain.

"Now…" he said out loud. "Where did the _Ghost_ knockoff go?" Turning his targeting computer on, he searched for the VCX-100 freighter, before he found it turning away from him. "Ah, _there_ it is!" he declared. "Now, then… what's this?"

Taking a close look at the portside edge of the vessel, he saw a name on the ship…

"Hmm… the _Elsa_ , huh?" he asked out loud. "Now, I know I haven't heard of them before, but where could they be headed?" A quick calculation in his cockpit gave him a somewhat decent answer. "Dantooine, maybe?" he asked. "Well… better stop them before they—"

At that point, the _Elsa_ fired up its hyperdrive, leaving Io in his TIE Defender alone.

"—leave the system… _dammit_!" With that, Io turned on his unit's Hyperdrive, before he, too, took off like a rocket to reach his adversaries. " _I'll_ catch up to them, _no_ problem!"

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, looks like we have a new member of the** _ **Elsa**_ ' **s crew, and Takeshi's little family.**

 **And with that, Group 1 Arc 1 has been cleared!**

 **At the end of each story arc, I will tally up various contributing factors, which will reveal how much XP the members of the group participating in that arc have earned, and any credits the group earns.**

* * *

 **Group 1 Arc 1 Rewards:**

 **Chapters Cleared: 4 * 5 XP = 20 XP**

 **Enemy Minion Groups defeated: 6x TIE Squadrons * 5 XP = 30 XP**

 **Strong Enemies Defeated: 0 * 10 XP = 0 XP**

 **Very Strong Enemies Defeated: 1 Imperial-II Star Destroyer * 20 XP = 20 XP**

 **Seemingly Impossible Enemies Defeated: 0 * 30 XP = 0 XP**

 **Final XP Rewards: 20 + 30 + 0 + 20 + 0 = 70 XP**

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: OK, some serious XP Rewards here. Going to be a decent amount of training to go through. Credits will be shown at the start of Group 1's next arc, though this will also include expenditures to repair/purchase/upgrade equipment.**

 **Now, got some actual notes on my end to reply to:**

 **Tomcat Lover: "Not bad, not bad. Though honestly, the whole dice thing feels silly to me, but hey, it's underused, so why not?**

 **Why doesn't Leila simply take a whole crate of tea leaves with her?"**

 **First point - we're using the Fantasy Flight Games Roleplay System as we write, meaning our characters will all have stats. Careers, Specializations, Characteristics, Talents, Skills, Force Powers (for Force Sensitives), Equipment, Vehicles, Companions, Motivations, Obligations, Duty, Morality, Wounds, Strain, and Critical Injuries will all be tracked. And using the Dice adds an element of randomness to things. Even for plot points set in stone, depending on how the dice roll, they can be either ridiculously easy or outrageously hard.**

 **As for the second point, well, that's Xam's call, not mine. Leila's one of his characters here.**

 **Next chapter might take us a bit, but we'll be starting a new arc, with a new group. Get ready to have some fun! :D**


	6. G2A1C1

**Xamusel: Well… here we go. Group 2 is about to come into being with this very arc to introduce the cast properly. So, with that in mind, please give a warm welcome to Takeshi's creation Sayane Yamato!**

 **…**

 ***cricket chirps***

 **Oh, _come on_! Nobody wants to welcome Sayane?! How _rude_!**

 ***rotten tomatoes get tossed at me***

 **…okay, I deserved that one. Sorry about that.**

 ***cleans the rotten tomato gunk off***

 **…now, then, where was I?**

 **Oh, right, throughout this chapter you'll see some italicized sections of text (that aren't scene headers). This is mainly Sayane's POV that will be written in at that point. I can't promise it'll be left out of future chapters following this group, but I promise that we'll find out more on Sayane, from here on out.**

 **We also had to put in some edits for a couple prior chapters. It was mostly some issues that were relatively minor, but would've detracted from the quality of the story, which I _can't_ believe we didn't notice! Good thing they were fixed up by now.**

 **Of course, to be sure I can make this clear now, words that are underlined are to be parts of flashbacks. I'm just throwing that out there to make sure you guys aren't _too_ confused.**

 **On one final point (that I can think of right now), this story will have smut of some form, starting in this chapter. We'll probably need to move the content over to AO3 by the time this chapter is finished being written. Just a fair warning for those of you who hate smut that it _will_ be in here.**

 **Now… what else is there to say? Eh, oh well, I'll think of it later. Please enjoy the update for the story. :)**

 **…**

 ***lightbulb* Ah, right! I left in a reference in this chapter, mainly in the second half of the chapter (give or take). I hope you get the reference.**

 **Okay, before I forget, here's a review for the previous chapter that Takeshi and I are going to answer in our respective corners:**

 **"Think this one might have been a bit overdone. I mean all they had to do, was simply blast through the Imperial blockade and make the jump to hyperspace.**

 **True, simple and easy aren't in the same category, never are, but meh, I digress in that regard."**

 **You got a point… but, to be fair, do you _really_ think that the Imperial blockade would have let them slip by that easily if they did that? And without keeping track of the IFF tag on hand… that would be bad.**

 **Alright, now then, please enjoy the update for the story. :)**

* * *

 **Star Wars: Unsung Heroes  
** _by Xamusel and Takeshi Yamato_

* * *

Group 2 Arc 1 Chapter 1: Enter the Desert Mercenary

* * *

 _Two Galactic Standard Days after the previous chapter_

 _Tatooine_

 _Early morning local time_

 _Inside a training compound owned by one of the local Hutt lords_

* * *

"Hah!" a woman's voice cried out as she swung her bokken vertically in front of her, taking a step forward as she did so, before stepping backward and raising the wooden practice blade over her head. As she kept swinging her weapon in front of her, her mind began to wander.

 _My name is Sayane Yamato… and_ this _training session is one of the many ways I have to get myself stronger, in order to be able to find onii-sama, who is somewhere out there in the wide galaxy._

As this was going on, far away, Takeshi Yamato sneezed rather violently.

Back with Sayane…

 _In a couple days, it'll be the seventh year of my employment by the Hutt who I serve, at least with a very decent paycheck. He also lets me keep some things I find on jobs, or if I do well he sometimes lets me take something from his vault that I find myself drawn to. Still… I was rather surprised at first that I was being hired to be a bodyguard, but my boss has not strayed from the letter and the spirit of the contract between us. He never had a need for harem girls, even if he thinks that I might have been a nice addition he would fake lament about, and he never made me work in his chain of brothels._

 _Now, where was I…? Oh, right!_

 _I am currently training with a bokken, or wooden sword, to make sure I don't accidentally hurt myself on my Vibrosword. It's a dangerous prospect, losing a limb or even your_ life _, but this is not the time or place to talk about training methods and how they stop issues with possibly getting a part chopped off. I_ would _be using my other weapons right now, but I don't have clearance to use them while inside the castle compounds, which sucks._

 _Even still…_

"Okay, Sayane, that's enough!" a woman's voice called through and reached her, making her stop. "It's almost time to make sure you're doing alright physically, and we _both_ know what happens when you miss your physicals!"

She sighed. "Right, right, I'm coming!" she called back, putting her bokken on a rack and leaving the training area.

 _Honestly, going through my physicals here on Tatooine sucks_ worse _than having to face off against a_ Krayt Dragon _! I mean, sure, I'm normal-sized for a Yamato lady, but the majority of women have been glaring jealously at my proportions… especially my rack! Why Yamato women were given such proportions, I will have no idea, sadly… meh. I sorta turned myself off of liking men like that to begin with, although… well, I need to find the right_ kind _of man to be attracted to._

 _Still, perhaps I should try finding out what a good boyfriend looks like, if only for my own personal benefit. I don't want to be anything less than a perfect example of a Yamato woman, but, well…_

Eventually, Sayane made it to the doctor's office in the training compound, opening the door without much thought to who could be on the other side. "I'm here, Doc…tor…?" she said at first, with her eyes closed, before opening her eyes and seeing a _very_ erotic sight in front of her… a young blonde-haired and green-eyed woman, at the least seventeen years old, was chained to a bed in the nude… and was starting to leak out her inner juices.

 _What the… Keiko's into… BDSM?! On top of that, she likes the doctor working for the boss like_ that _?! Force dammit,_ please _tell me this is a bad joke!_

The doctor was holding the buckle of a belt, and using it as a whip to lash at the woman, who moaned in pleasure from each strike.

Sayane's cheeks became tinted with a dusting of red, before she shook her head violently, clearing her face from the formation of a blush.

 _Get a_ grip _, Sayane! There's a reasonable, not to mention_ logical _, explanation for most everything outside of the Will of the Force. Do something to find out what the doc's up to,_ then _find out what the hell Keiko's been blackmailed into._

With that in mind, Sayane opened her mouth to speak, only for the whipping to stop… causing her to not say anything for a bit as she processed what was happening and about to happen.

"Well, Keiko, it seems like your training is progressing smoothly…" the doctor informed.

 _Grr… Doctor Landon, what have you been pumping into Keiko Sasamiya's bloodstream?! I'm fairly certain she wanted to travel the stars as a travel liner attendant than—_

"Yes, Master~," Keiko answered, purring in pleasure as she felt the bliss she got from her pain receptors being turned into their counterparts. "Keiko plans to be a special cases slut for the Chief Master's brothels."

Sayane's eyes visibly widened when she heard that.

 _Wait… is she_ seriously _becoming what she_ says _she's becoming?! And what's with the third person person talk?!_

"Very good," the doctor replied, and Sayane could _hear_ his grin. "Let's progress to the next step, shall we…?"

Keiko nodded eagerly, before she noticed Sayane out of the corner of her eye. "Oh! Sayane-chan, are you here to be like Keiko?" she asked the stunned woman.

"WHAT?!" Sayane yelled out in surprised shock, breaking out of her stunned stupor. "Where'd you get _that_ idea, Keiko Sasamiya?! I'm _only_ here because of my _physical_!"

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten the time," Doctor Landon replied. "My apologies, Keiko, but we must take a brief break. I will come back for you once Sayane's physical is done."

Sayane facepalmed when she heard that. "Doctor Landon…" she muttered darkly.

"Keiko wonders why Sayane-chan won't be like Keiko," Keiko pouted. "It's sad that Sayane-chan's boobs won't service a man at—"

"KEIKO!" Sayane snapped out at the younger woman in a burst of rage. "QUIT IT WITH THE BROTHEL TALK! I'M ON CONTRACT AS A _BOUNTY HUNTER_!"

"Yes, as much as some of us might want otherwise," Doctor Landon said as he cast an appreciative glance at Sayane. "But Cthu honors his contracts. Come. Let's get you checked out."

Sayane, blushing like crazy, tried her very hardest to wrap her arms around her chest, but remembered that her arms were too short to do that. "Very well, Doctor Landon," she glowered at him. "Just the physical, remember?"

 _Damn that man! Seriously, just because he's a doctor, it doesn't mean he can use his medical knowledge to make a girl a_ sex slave _!_

"Just the physical, yes," he replied. "Now, let's get started."

* * *

 _Right after the physical_

* * *

"Is everything _really_ in order, doc?" Sayane asked intently.

 _Everything_ better _be in order, you nasty son of a—_

"Yes," the doctor replied, "Everything is in order. Just remember to keep up your Angelus doses - your body has become dependent on it now, and you know what the withdrawal symptoms would be."

— _okay, forgot about that part. Yeah, that's right, I take a combat stimulant known as Angelus… well, okay, maybe combat_ narcotic _is more accurate. True, it acts as a stimulant to my combat abilities, but the drawbacks are a_ bitch _to deal with… especially from what I know of it._

With a sigh, Sayane answered, "Yes, doc, I'll keep that in mind." Putting her shirt back on, she said, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to—"

"Yes, yes," Landon replied. "Go on, go back to your duties. I need to go back to overseeing Miss Keiko's… _training_."

Sayane facepalmed when she heard that… or rather, she _tried_ to, but a feminine hand grabbed her wrist at that point. "Huh? Who—?"

"Sayane-chan?" Keiko spoke up from behind her. "Why not give men a shot?"

Sayane turned to face the prostitute in training and gave her a _very_ flat look. "I lean more towards lesbian than straight," she answered, freeing her wrist from the other girl.

"Aww~!" Keiko pouted. "Keiko thinks that's silly…"

"Leave her be, Miss Keiko," Doctor Landon instructed, as he groped Keiko's breasts from behind. "Come, let's get you back to the table, so we can… continue where we left off…"

 _Ugh… men like Doctor Landon can't get me to change my sexual preferences_ that _easily. Especially not when they're so_ obvious _about how they intend to break any pretty face they can_ in _. Try all they want to get me broken that way, they_ won't _be able to break me…_ especially _if they're_ anything _like the_ bastards _on Coruscant!_

Even so, with a wave, she left Keiko with the doctor and started the trek to go take care of her Angelus dose for the time being. If her calculations were correct, then the next needed dose would need to be taken in twelve Galactic Standard days time. However… there seemed to be something, well, _off_ about her for some reason.

 _Okay, what's_ wrong _with me today? I don't know what it is, but I hope it goes away tomorrow… or sometime soon… dammit._

Eventually, she made it to her chambers, where she found the Angelus drug waiting for her on her desk. She walked over to the drug, picked up the injector unit, pushed the needle into her shoulder, and activated it, sending the powerful drug into her systems.

After a few seconds, she felt the drug kick in again, this time feeling three times the power that she normally would when using the drug…

 _Alright, that's odd… why would I experience more power from the drug during a scheduled injection than I normally should? This doesn't make any sense…_

At that point, the comm terminal in her room beeped for her attention.

Sayane rushed over to the comm terminal and activated it. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked.

* _Ah, Sayane,_ * came the voice of her employer, Cthu the Hutt. * _I have a target for you._ *

"Roger that, sir," Sayane acknowledged. "I'm headed to your office right now."

* _Very good,_ * Cthu replied. * _I look forward to briefing you on your target in person._ *

"No doubt, sir," Sayane answered, mere moments before Cthu turned off his side of the comms. "Well, better get going… he won't wait forever."

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later_

 _Cthu the Hutt's office_

* * *

* _Ah, welcome, Sayane, welcome,_ * Cthu greeted as Sayane entered the office. Unlike in his throne room, Cthu's main 'seat' in his office was behind an appropriately sized desk.

"Thank you, sir," Sayane nods as she walked around to her seat in front of Cthu's desk. "I suppose you have someone who, pardon my Corellian, pissed you off so much you decided to—"

* _Have you deal with them, yes,_ * Cthu replied. * _The target is a woman who attacked and killed one of our units on Ord Mantell, while they were looking for our particular brand of salvage._ * He looked at Sayane. * _Normally this would not fall under your area of expertise… but the woman used a lightsaber, from what reports I was able to acquire._ *

"…not how I was going to word it, but okay," Sayane nodded for all of five seconds. She then jerked her head to a stop and craned it to looking at Cthu in a strained way. "Wait… did you say she used a Lightsaber?"

* _I did, yes,_ * Cthu confirmed. * _Obviously, most of my other Hunters wouldn't be able to deal with a threat like this, so I am sending you to Ord Mantell to take this woman down._ *

Sayane nodded in understanding. "Okay, then," she said. "I get the idea. Now… who is the target?"

* _The target is named Teria, from what I can gather,_ * Cthu replied. * _I trust you will be able to deal with her?_ *

Sayane was about to answer in the affirmative when she started to feel lightheaded… and started seeing events from years past, all of them centered around herself, the vast majority of the events being her time in Coruscant, currently Imperial Central.

 _What… the… why does the name Teria remind me of my time outside of my family and current duties? What's with the_ dread _?_

Of all the events she saw, however, one stood out in particular… when she was four years old, she had managed to recover some jewels from her family storerooms, which she had forgotten to bring with her upon staying with family friends while her immediate family was away. As she was collecting the jewelry, however, she had felt an intense amount of pain from all the death and destruction in the immediate area that started as soon as she started. In the end, she was only spared from ending up like her clan because of one damnable woman, who was, fortunately, not a lolicon… although that didn't say much.

"Your clansmen cannot protect you," the woman said with a sneer on her face, pointing a red lightsaber at Sayane's throat. "Resistance is no longer an option. You have six minutes to properly surrender, to become one of the Emperor's proper subjects, or else the whole of the city attached to the clan will face the full might of our forces—in which case, I promise you, the streets of Milites City will run red with the blood of her people."

Sayane, who was forced to look the woman in the eye, asked as tears started to flow down her face, "Wh… who are you?"

"My name is Teria… Teria Nafal."

* _Sayane?_ * Cthu asked. * _Is something the matter?_ *

Sayane blinked a couple times, tears somehow flowing from her face. Taking her left hand to dry her eyes, she cleaned her tears off her face, even as she said, "No, it's nothing… just a memory that resurfaced from the past which I thought was long buried."

* _I see,_ * Cthu replied. * _Is it related to your target in any fashion? I won't ask for details, but if it will affect your efforts in any way…_ *

 _Honestly, while I'm glad he's concerned with my wellbeing, I'd rather not deal with this at the moment… may as well give him a tiny piece of the story._

Shaking her head slightly, Sayane answered, "I don't believe it's related to my target. I will be sure to capture this Teria for you, and make sure that she doesn't get out of punishment, so to speak."

 _Besides… if it really_ is _her, then I absolutely_ have _to destroy her, not just kill her._

* _Very well,_ * Cthu said with a slight chuckle. * _Good luck out there, Sayane - I'll have some backup sent your way as soon as possible, just to be safe, but I trust you can handle it._ *

"Thank you very much, sir," Sayane bowed in traditional reply. "I promise that I'll take care of it." Just as she was about to straighten her posture, however, she tapped her forehead with her right hand. "Oh, right," she said out loud. "Where was this woman last located?"

* _As far as my agents know, she has not left Ord Mantell yet,_ * Cthu informed. * _She should still be there, but I will let you know of any changes that happen while in transit._ *

Sayane nodded while still bowing. "Thank you, boss," she said.

Cthu nodded, as Sayane turned and left the room. Once the door had closed, he chuckled again. * _It's a good thing her special talents render her immune to the normal side-effects of the Angelus Drug, according to Doctor Landon's notes,_ * he mused to himself. * _She might be easy on the eyes, but it would be a complete waste of her other talents._ *

* * *

 _Half an hour later_

 _Hangar Bay_

* * *

After Sayane had managed to gather all her supplies for this mission, she ran off to reach the hangar bay of her employer's palace, where her chosen craft was waiting for her… well, not alone, as it turned out. Next to the _Firespray_ System Patrol Craft of her ownership, as if messing with a key component of the ship from remote, she saw…

"Dario! What the _hell_ are you _doing_ to my ship, the _Hunter's Mark_?!" she snapped at the man with a data pad and a mechanic's set.

"Well, hello again, Sayane," Dario quipped. "Just running a standard maintenance test, just like it has to be done with _all_ of the _**Boss'**_ ships once a month."

Sayane growled at Dario, a man who was about 25 standard years old with naturally white hair and violet eyes, before she stormed over to the _Hunter's Mark_ and began ent—

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dario warned her, just as she was about to open the hatch for her chosen craft.

Spinning to glare at him, Sayane snapped at him again, "And _why_ the hell _not_?!"

"Simple," Dario answered. "You would've been shocked with enough juice to kill a lady who has taken a normal amount of the Angelus drug in their systems, all because of that defense mechanism that was installed by the boss' orders."

Sayane opened her mouth to retort when she remembered something important… Cthu actually _did_ order such a thing to be done to all the ships in the hangar. Closing her mouth with an audible click, she facepalmed. "You're right, for once…" she said.

"I would think it's more than for once, Sayane," Dario quipped at her again. "However, if you'll give me forty-five minutes of uninterrupted work, I'll have this done—"

"I'm supposed to be on the _clock_ , Dario," Sayane snapped at him once again. "He's got me on a contract!"

"And if you don't let me finish this test, you might be leaving in a ship that isn't flightworthy!" Dario snapped back. "Or do you forget what state you brought the thing back in _**last time?!**_ "

Sayane growled at Dario again, before she said, "For _your_ information, I was able to keep the _Hunter's Mark_ from taking any damage whatsoe—" At that point, she stopped talking and thought back on her last assignment.

 _Wait… don't tell me that someone took out a vital component that could take the ship apart if it was removed…?! I was_ wondering _what that mechanic was doing… FRAK!_

"Look," Dario said with a sigh. "You're one of the Boss' best, and I understand that. But you're REALLY hard on the equipment, Sayane. And you can be about as hard on the ships, too—"

"Last time was a fluke, now that I realize it," Sayane admitted. "Someone messed with the ship at a vital spot around that time… and it wasn't you."

"I see," Dario replied. "If I find out who it is, I'll kill them… but that doesn't change how much stress you put on the thing when you're in an orbital pursuit or chasing it through an asteroid field. The thing sometimes seems close to falling apart. So, if you want to take off, let me make sure I've _done my job_ to get it properly space worthy first."

Sayane nodded, clearly not used to agreeing with Dario on anything. "Alright, I'll wait," she said, before walking to a different part of the hangar. "Just let me know when you're done."

"You got it," Dario replied, as he got back to work.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

* * *

"OK, I've replaced any missing components, and double checked every nut, bolt, weld, seam, and joint," Dario informed, wiping sweat off his brow. "The ship's ready to fly, and I've done what I can to reinforce it so that if you _**do**_ get into one of your ridiculously complex chases, you won't practically tear it apart."

Sayane's eyebrows twitched when she took a look at the time. "You took four times the amount of time you said you would take…" she said with a strained voice. "What gives?!"

"Knowing you and what you can do to that ship?" he asked. "I had to double check everything, reinforce the joints and welds and seams, make sure the power cells for the lasers and ion cannons were fully charged, make sure there was a full load of torpedoes in the launchers—"

"Okay, I get it," Sayane said, sighing in defeat. "Alright, is the _Hunter's Mark_ flight-capable now?"

"It's all set," he said. "Go out there and do your thing, and _**do try**_ to bring your equipment back in one piece this time."

Sayane nodded, before she walked over to the vessel and made to open the hatch… before she remembered something. "Oi, Dario!"

"Yeah?" Dario asked.

"What's the countermeasure for that shock field, again?" Sayane questioned the tech.

"Oh, right," Dario replied. "Here, I'll show you how to turn it off, and how to turn it back on again if you need to leave the ship by itself at all."

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: And so Arc 2 begins.**

 **Yeah, Sayane was originally my creation - to be honest, Takeshi** _ **and**_ **Sayane are originally from SWTOR, and the two in this story are their distant descendants.**

 **In SWTOR, Takeshi became a Jedi Sentinel while his sister, Sayane, was taken in by the Sith and became a Sorceress. While part of me wanted to have history repeat with the new siblings, I will admit this works a bit better, and we have** _ **plans**_ **in store for Sayane this time.**

 **As Xam has mentioned, this story will have smut - there was just a little bit this chapter, but there's a fair bit more in store. We'll continue to post this on FFN as long as we can (hopefully it doesn't get taken down - there's smut on the site already, so I'm not** _ **too**_ **worried), but Xam will also post this to Ao3 as a backup.**

 **For my response to the review above - maybe, but we were planning it out, and I think we had it in our minds that we wanted them to kill an ISD. Plus, they were trying to stay under Imperial radar for now, and if the ISD had gotten a read on them as they left, odds are they would have had issues with bounties and such. Granted, there was still a survivor who could raise the alarm, but they did do a pretty good job.**

 **Next chapter, Sayane arrives on Ord Mantell, and begins the search. What awaits her there… stay tuned and find out! :D**


End file.
